


Rio NSFW Alphabet

by ImagineRedwood



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Edgeplay, F/M, Kinks, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:53:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22985107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineRedwood/pseuds/ImagineRedwood
Relationships: Rio (Good Girls)/You
Kudos: 81





	Rio NSFW Alphabet

**A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)**

He wants you close. He may not be into the legs intertwined cuddling so soon after finishing, but he wants you there. Skin to skin, him on his back with you resting your head on his chest. He holds your hand across his chest, rests his chin on the top of your head. Checks in to make sure you’re good. Once he catches his breath and gets some strength back, he’ll get up and get a warm washcloth for you. Refuses to let you clean yourself, he always does it for you. He’s gentle but can’t avoid running the cloth gently over your sensitive clit at least once. He always gives that laugh after when he sees the shudder. He always tells you how beautiful you are and how perfect you are for him.

**B = Body part (Their favourite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)**

His favorite on him is his mouth. He knows it’s a weakness of yours. He knows the effect it has on you when he smirks or bites and licks his lips. He loves how quickly he can get you quivering with his mouth.

On you, it’s your ass. He loves grabbing it, squeezing it, leering at it, having it sit in his lap. He loves it all. He loves seeing the curve of it, feeling the soft skin, the noise that you make when he walks past and lands a spank to it. He loves how it looks when you’re naked, he loves how it looks in panties, he just can’t get enough. In public, his hand is always resting on your waist, hand itching to caress the slope of your ass.

**C = Cum (Anything to do with cum basically… I’m a disgusting person)**

He’s open to wherever you prefer but inside is his favorite. He loves the intimacy of it, the way he feels like he’s claiming you. At the same time though, it’d be a lie if he said he didn’t enjoy seeing himself painted across your skin every now and then. He would never want you to feel disrespected if that wasn’t your thing, but so long as you were into it, he would be open coming on you as opposed to in you.

**D = Dirty Secret (Pretty self-explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)**

He may or may not steal a pair of your panties when he knows that he isn’t going to be with you for a few days.

**E = Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)**

He’s got a fair amount of experience. He knows his way around a woman’s body, well enough to know that he needs to pay attention and learn when with you for the first time. He uses techniques he knows have worked in the past, but he still experiments and tries new things to see what you enjoy the most. He listens to the noises that you make, the faces, the body language and he adjusts to fit you best. Things he can tell you aren’t into get left in the wind and things that elicit the right reaction get used often.

**F = Favourite Position (This goes without saying. Will probably include a visual)**

Spooning. He loves being able to get deep but still have a way of being gentle. He loves that he can go as slow or fast as he wants, and still be able to maintain intimacy. He loves that he can gently take your jaw in his hand or grip your throat and be able to look into your eyes either way. He knows that you enjoy being with him, but he still loves to be able to look at you and see it. He loves being able to see you bite your lip or clamp your eyes shut, how your brows knit together. He adores holding your leg up by the knee, feeling your back against his chest and being as close to you as absolutely possible.

**G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc.)**

He always finds time to playfully tease you. Only after a fight when you’re hatefucking each other is he entirely serious. The rest of the time, there are always laughs thrown in from both sides, him always finding a way to keep things free and comfortable. He loves the sound of your laugh, loves how it lights up your face and he always likes to see it.

**H = Hair (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)**

Trimmed down well, neat and groomed.

**I = Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)**

He loves the intimacy that comes with being with you. Light touches, lingering looks through dinner, massages that lead to more. He loves being able to spoil you and spends forever on foreplay, it often starting before he had even laid a finger on you. We all know he’s a fan of pet names and will always make sure there is an element of romance, even in a quickie.

**J = Jack Off (Masturbation headcanon)**

He will when he has to. He’s a busy man, always finding something new on his plate that needs to be handled. Odd hours and last-minute plans, sometimes you aren’t always around when the ache hits him. He’ll take care of himself, but he never thinks that it measures up to you and will still want you when he does get to have you in front of him.

**K = Kink (One or more of their kinks)**

Edging because he loves being so much so in control that he can take you right to the edge, and then hold you there, not letting you come until he wants you to.

Mild degradation. He’s more into teasing you for the effects that he has on you. “Look at you, already dripping. I barely even touched you, mama.” He likes to get you begging and then tease you over it.

**L = Location (Favourite places to do the do)**

He prefers private places. He likes having you to himself, likes knowing that he’s the only one that’s seeing you like that. Be it bent over a counter, or splayed out on something else, he wants to be the only one seeing you so pliable.

**M = Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)**

So many things. Seeing you taking care of him, wanting to hold him after a long stressful day. Seeing you in the bath gets him wound up hella quick. He loves seeing you relaxing, bubbles glittering on your skin. It barely takes a crook of your finger and he’s naked, climbing in behind you. Not to mention seeing you want to have things that are his. Be it wanting to keep a shirt of his to sleep with, sleeping on his side of the bed while he’s gone, cuddling his pillow while you relax on the couch. He loves seeing those small reminders of how much you enjoy having him around and how much you love him.

**N = NO (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)**

I don’t see him into severe impact play. A spanking here and there is fine, but flogging, caning things of that intensity I can’t see as being something he is particularly into. Gagging I don’t see him being into either. He loves being able to hear you, to listen to your whimpers, groans, moans, whines and begs. He wants to hear you and he doesn’t want anything to be a block in that. He also ain't sharing you with anyone.

**O = Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc.)**

Even 50/50. He loves having his head between your thighs, feeling them constrict around his ears, how quickly he can get you to say his name like a prayer, hands gripping his head and holding him to you. At the same time though, few things make him as weak as seeing you there with your head in his lap, your little hand wrapped tight around his thickness, your pink tongue slithering out to like the tip, working so hard to please him. It depends on the day which he prefers.

**P = Pace (Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)**

Generally, he is more into the slow and sensual, but hard. He likes the slow deep thrusts that move your body, your breasts bouncing every time he buries himself in you. He loves the touching, the kisses, the intimacy of the slow pace, but paired with the gasps you give when his hips thrust flush against you.

**Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)**

He’ll take a quickie when he can get it. In the morning before he leaves for the day, in the bathroom when you visit him real quick for lunch. In the dressing room when he takes you lingerie shopping. He would always prefer to be able to take you with leisure, having you naked head to toe and be able to take his time, but that isn’t always an option and he’ll never pass up the opportunity, even if it’s just kneeling down and getting a quick taste.

**R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)**

He’s open to experimenting. He loves exploring with you, trying out new kinks that you bring up. He likes that he can always learn something new about your body and now to please you. Risks he isn’t as game for. He lives a risky life outside of the home, he likes knowing that when he’s with you it’s safe and secure. No interruptions, no surprises.

**S = Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)**

Oh, he can go for a few rounds. It isn’t overly often that he can be home long enough and at the same times as you. Sometimes your schedules clash, so when he finally gets you all to himself, he makes the most out of it. He likes to drag things out. He spends years on foreplay until you’re a whimpering mess before he’s even inside of you. Sometimes once the actual sex starts, neither one of you can last for too long. On those days, he simply catches his breath, reenergizes himself and is ready to make love to you once again.

**T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)**

The only toy he’s game to have used on him is ropes or maybe handcuffs, if you qualify that as a toy. On you though, he loves using toys. He loves being able to take more of a backseat and do things to work you up while not being directly involved. Holding a wand to you while he has your legs tied open? His favorite. Putting you on all fours and having you work yourself on a toy that’s as thick as him? A dream. Pulling down your panties and seeing the glittering jewel of the plug he had you wear for him when he gets home? He lives.

**U = Unfair (how much they like to tease)**

So much so that it can sometimes be frustrating. Sometimes he doesn’t care about teasing and just wants to be with you, doing just enough foreplay to make sure that you’re ready. Sometimes he just wants to enjoy being with you and keep the pace, both of you giving and taking as you find your releases together. But when he does decide to tease, he takes it very seriously. He loves making you wait, making you beg and making it seem as though he will give you what you want, just to hold you on the edge again. He loves to sometimes get you to the point of near tears before he gives you everything that you wanted, and then some.

**V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make)**

Though he doesn’t hold back, he would rather hear you. He groans and grunts, hisses and curses, but he does so quietly, never wanting to miss the sound of you calling out for him. Hearing you moan his name or tell him how good he feels is something he will never tire of hearing and he doesn’t make enough noise to cover up the sounds of you which is like music to his ears.

**W = Wild Card (Random Headcannon)**

He’s big on the whole naked female/clothed male thing. He thinks it’s the sexiest thing to have you entirely bare, not a stitch of clothing on while he’s still fully dressed, only his zipper down to expose himself. He loves how you whine when you feel the scratch of the denim against your skin, how you pout when you want to grasp at his chest or arms, only to be met with the fabric of his hoodie. He loves how vulnerable you look, and he’ll never get tired of it.

**X = X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words)**

The length may not be anything supremely substantial, but he is thick, slightly curved.

**Y = Yearning (How high is their sex drive?)**

He’s always craving you. He thinks of you randomly throughout the day, unprovoked and he gets hard. When he things about you generally, he works himself up. He’s so thankful to have you, that he gets to love you and be loved by you. He loves being as close to you as possible and if his life wasn’t so demanding, he would likely have you every day. Sometimes he’s exhausted and doesn’t have the time or energy, but the want is always there and he’s been known to sacrifice some precious hours of sleep just to be able to have himself inside of you before the end of the night.

**Z = ZZZ (… how quickly they fall asleep afterward)**

He’s out pretty quickly. Once he takes care of you, cleans you up and makes sure that you’re good, his eyes are already heavy. He gets sleepy quick, engulfed in the scent of you as you cuddle up into his side. He feels relaxed and content, as well as tired and he’s ready for sleep. He may listen to your day for a little but more often than not, he ends up falling asleep soon after, if not while you’re still talking.


End file.
